


sweet talk, sweet talk.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jackson did it is a bit of a blur to Scott, now.  He remembers Stiles next to him, wordless for one of the first times in his life.  He remembers the loud crunch of an apple, the proud smirk on Jackson’s face as he looked on from the corner of the cafeteria.  He can still hear the smug way Jackson’s mouth wrapped around the words, “I’m gonna get her alone, and I’m gonna get my hands all over her tight little body,” the loud crack of the tray in his hands.</p>
<p>At the time, he remembers being furious, insecure.  He and Allison were broken up.  It was a real threat, a power play.  Jackson held all the cards.</p>
<p>Now, he thinks about it much differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet talk, sweet talk.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Allison x Jackson x Scott where like…remember when Jackson was telling Scott all that stuff he would do to Allison, and all ~how are you gonna feel when she’s screaming my name~? that but they’re all together and Ally and Jackson both know Scott’s listening and into it."

The first time Jackson did it is a bit of a blur to Scott, now.  He remembers Stiles next to him, wordless for one of the first times in his life.  He remembers the loud crunch of an apple, the proud smirk on Jackson’s face as he looked on from the corner of the cafeteria.

He can still hear the smug way Jackson’s mouth wrapped around the words, “ _I’m gonna get her alone, and I’m gonna get my hands all over her tight little body_ ,” the loud crack of the tray in his hands.

At the time, he remembers being furious, insecure.  He and Allison were broken up.  It was a real threat, a power play.  Jackson held all the cards.

Now, he thinks about it much differently.

 

* * *

 

Jackson ended up being partly right, though not in the way either of them expected.  

Jackson  _did_  get his hands on Allison, but only after he got his hands on Scott.  It was in the locker room after a big game, when everyone else had filtered out.  Jackson was in Scott’s face, and Scott was confused and unsure whether Jackson was happy or angry even after Jackson shoved his mouth against Scott’s.

Later, Jackson claimed it was a heat of the moment thing, that he didn’t mean any of it, but Lydia shut that down quick.  She told Allison that she used to make Jackson tell her what he was thinking about when he got off, because it was humiliating and it turned him on, and Scott showed up in Jackson’s fantasies more than anyone but Lydia herself.  

Scott and Allison weren’t sure what to do about it.  Everyone knew that Jackson genuinely liked Allison, but Scott was pretty sure that just because Jackson wanted to get off thinking about him didn’t mean he wanted anything more.

They didn’t even know how to bring it up when Jackson couldn’t seem to have a conversation with Scott without getting wildly defensive and lashing out.

Lydia sorted it out.  To this day, Scott doesn’t know what she did or said.  All he knows is that Jackson approached them a few days later, looking chastised and more settled than he had since the kiss, and said he wanted to talk.

 

* * *

 

One thing Scott doesn’t anticipate (that he really should’ve) is how dramatically his sex life changes with Jackson thrown into the mix.

There’s the basic reality of there being another body and another dick involved, and that’s a big change in and of itself.  Jackson takes to sucking dick like he was born for it, like he can’t have Scott down his throat deep enough no matter how hard he tries.

Scott, on the other hand, takes a fair amount of practice and encouragement and print-outs from Stiles before he quite gets the hang of it. 

It isn’t just figuring out what to do with someone else’s dick that was new, though.  Allison and Jackson seem to speak the same language when it comes to sex, and it’s one Scott obviously doesn’t.  “Sub” is thrown around pretty liberally, and it takes a while before Scott realizes they aren’t talking about a lacrosse sub or a substitute teacher.

It turns out that Scott and Allison are less vanilla than Scott thought they were; Allison casually applies the term kinky when talking about things like the way Scott likes her being on top and holding him down and the way so much of their sex seems to happen in the backseat of cars and the way she likes when he strokes his hand along her thigh under the table when they’re in public, getting her so wet he can smell it, but not doing anything about it until later.

Jackson seems more willing to talk to them about what he likes in bed than how he feels, most of the time.  There are some things he gets almost defensive when he talks about them, though, like when Allison uncovers how much he loves being covered in marks, bruises and deep scratches that linger for days afterwards.  Jackson gets prickly even as his cheeks pink up, like he thinks they’re going to laugh at him for it.  

He bites out that he likes being called slutty one day when Allison is slowly fingering him open, dragging it out to make him ask for it, making him tell her how much he likes it.  As soon as it leaves his mouth, he glares like he’s ready to fight them both, though it’s hard to find him threatening naked and sandwiched between them, cock hard and leaking onto his abs, face flushed and hair mussed.

Adaptability becomes the name of the game for Scott.  He hasn’t found anything yet that Allison and Jackson are into that he isn’t, though he doesn’t think he’s really as adventurous as either of them.

 

* * *

 

A few months in, Jackson brings up that day in the cafeteria to Allison on a date.  They’re talking about the disastrous first double date together, and it slides into a conversation about Allison’s early days at Beacon Hills.

“You should’ve seen the way it worked him up,” Jackson gloats, but Allison misinterprets what he’s saying.

“It turned you on?” she asks Scott curiously.  “I didn’t realize that was a thing for you.”

“I…” Scott starts.  He can feel his cheeks heating up, even though that’s not what Jackson meant, and he knows it.  It’s easy to explain, but he’s tripping over his words just thinking about it.  “Not then.  I was mad.”

“Not then,” Jackson says gleefully, like he’s just uncovered some great secret.  “That does it for you, doesn’t it?  Me talking about banging your girl.”

“Our girl,” Scott corrects him.

Jackson ignores him entirely.  “Bet it turns you on now, doesn’t it, McCall?  You probably still remember what I said that day, probably think about it when I’m fucking her.“

Scott looks at his hands, embarrassed, and Allison wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Looks like we’ve found something we can do for Scott after all,” Allison says slyly, and Scott wonders what he just got himself into.

 

* * *

 

He discovers about a week later.

They’re in the preserve by the Hale house, where Allison always likes to go when she wants some peace and quiet to train and shoot.  Derek doesn’t mind, and as long as Allison doesn’t kill anything out of season, no one else cares.

Scott and Jackson watch from just past where the patch of woods thins, where there’s a thick layer of grass to sit on.  It’s a nice day out, just a light breeze blowing, the sun shining brightly.

It’s a good day for lazing around, Scott thinks.

But then, Jackson opens his mouth, and Scott’s lazy mood quickly shifts.

“I could still take her from you,” Jackson says casually.  Scott’s stomach drops, because he thought they moved on from this, the jealousy and the uncertainty and the need to act like Allison was something to be  _owned_.

He doesn’t realize what’s going on until Jackson nudges him with his knee, a silent reassurance.  It clicks, then.

“It’d be easy,” Jackson continues, glancing at Allison appraisingly.  “With my cheekbones, who could resist?  

Scott doesn’t say a word.  He’s not sure what to say to that.  He’s not even sure if he’s meant to say anything.  He’s transfixed, watching the easy, fluid way Allison moves, Jackson’s words filling his head.

“She’d be an easy fuck, too.  She’d be desperate for it, I wouldn’t even have to try.  She’d beg just to get her pretty little mouth on my cock, to let me fuck her throat.  She’d like that, wouldn’t she?” Jackson asks smugly.  

Scott shifts uncomfortably, because he can imagine just what Jackson’s describing, way more vividly than he could that day in the lunchroom.  Allison on her knees, her hands spreading Jackson’s thighs, looking up at him with her long eyelashes fluttering, asking nicely if she can suck him.  Getting more urgent when Jackson says no, tells her she’s going to have to try harder than that if she actually wants it.

“Maybe I’d even let you watch,” Jackson continues, “let you see what it looks like when she gets greedy, when she’s got a cock in front of her she actually  _wants_.  She’d moan around it when I finally let her have it.  She’d beg for my come.  I wouldn’t give it to her yet, though.”

"You wouldn’t?” Scott asks breathlessly, and Jackson laughs.

"As much as I’d love to make you watch your girl with her face covered in my come, smeared across her lips and cheeks, she needs more of my dick than that,” Jackson says, leering at Allison.  Scott can’t decide whether he should follow Jackson’s lead and look at Allison, drawing the string back on her bow, looking totally focused and dangerous, stunningly gorgeous, or at Jackson, sprawled everywhere, easy and casual, his full lips moving rapidly as he spits the words out, each one making Scott’s dick press uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.

“I’d let her sit on it, let her ride me, moaning and whimpering just from the feel of working herself on my cock.  I’d only get my hand on her clit once she’s made me come inside of her, and she’d come screaming my name.  If she was as good of a fuck as she looks, I’d get my fingers up in her after, make her come again and again with four fingers stuffed in her until she’s a shivering, panting mess, only able to say my name and  _please_.”

"Fuck,” Scott says, and Jackson laughs, the sound carrying across the clearing.  Allison finishes her shot and glances over at them, grinning at how pleased Jackson looks, and how dismayed and aroused Scott does.

“He ready to leave yet?” she asks Jackson.

"Hard as a rock,” Jackson says, “I think we should give him a bit of a show, though.”

“I’ll break out the cuffs,” Allison says brightly, lowering her bow.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Scott repeats, but his dick is clearly very, very interested in this idea.

It turns out he’s kinkier than he thought, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
